


Teddy Lupin: Head Boy

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Teddy finds out he is head boy and celebrates with his fathers, girlfriend, and the alive Potter family.





	Teddy Lupin: Head Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my old tumblr

Seventeen year old Teddy walked into his parents’ bedroom. “Guys you won’t believe it,” he said as he walked into a moment he wish he could permanently erase from his mind. “Gross!”  
Remus grabbed the sheets and covered him and Sirius up. “Not gross,” Sirius muttered. “You should have knocked.”  
Remus shook his head. “Yes Teddy,” Remus asked politely. “And you can uncover your eyes because we’re covered now.”  
“I’m sorry for interrupting. I just got my Hogwarts letter. I’m head boy,” Teddy said excitedly showing them the letter and badge. Remus grinned and read the letter that Teddy gave him.  
“I’m so proud of you! Congrats! This is a huge honor!”  
Sirius grinned. “Even though I am disappointed in your lack of mischief making during your time at Hogwarts, I am proud of you for this. One of our kids had to take after Moony.”  
“Hey, you forget that I turned down being head boy because I was not in an emotionally good place our last year at school. It would have been hard for me to focus on my school work, being a werewolf, dating you, doing head boy duties, AND my dying parents,” Remus said softly.  
Sirius kissed the side of Remus’s face. “Love you.”  
“Have you told James and Lily,” Remus asked changing the subject as Sirius reached for his hand and squeezed it.  
“Not yet. I wanted to tell the two of you first. I’m really excited about this. Now I’m going to look even more impressive to Victore. I’ll leave the two of you alone. Sorry for interrupting the two of you. Love you guys!” Teddy ran out of the room to go floo to the Potter’s house.  
“Our son may have taken after you, but our daughter has gotten my best qualities,” Sirius told Remus laying back down grinning.   
Remus laughed. “Which is a bad thing.”  
“Hey! I’m offended. Obviously you saw something you like in me otherwise you would have never dated me, married me, or had children with me,” Sirius told him fingering a scar on Remus’s chest from long ago.   
Remus smiled. “I suppose that’s true. My life has definitely been better with you in it. Where would I be without you?”  
“I hope you would be happy. The thought of a miserable Moony depresses me.”  
“Well, Moony isn’t depressed because of a Padfoot that makes him very happy,” Remus said kissing him.  
“I know that it’s getting close to the anniversary of your mom’s death. How are you doing,” Sirius asked softly wrapping his arms around Remus tightly.  
“I’m ok. Honestly Sirius. You don’t have to worry about me every year. I will never not miss her, but I know that her and my father are looking down on us, watching us, and being proud of us.”  
“How could they not? Their son is the best guy in the entire world,” Sirius said kissing Remus’s neck. “And he choose ME of all people.”  
Remus smiled. “Well, I love you. You’re amazing.”  
Sirius grinned and kissed his husband awhile. It wasn’t until they heard multiple voices that they groaned. “I suppose that we should get up now.”  
“I think that might be wise Padfoot. We’ve got things to celebrate.” Just as soon as the two of them put clothes on, James Potter opened their bedroom door.  
“I can’t believe the two of you! Your son tells you that he is head boy and the two of you have a morning shag. You should be ashamed of yourselves,” James joked.  
“Shut it Potter. Just be lucky you came in here after we got dressed. But I’m sure that you’ll never get the image of both of us naked out of your head,” Sirius said laughing.  
“It’s hard not to. The two of you always seemed to be naked after you got together. Come on. We’re all here.”  
The three marauders went to join the Lily, Harry, Violet, and Clover. (Lily wanted to keep the family tradition of naming female children after flowers). “Where’s your sister,” Remus asked Teddy.  
“I think Hope is in her room,” Teddy replied. “I’ll go get her. I haven’t told her the news yet because she was asleep!” A couple minutes later, Hope (named after Remus’s mom) appeared looking crabby.  
“She’s as crabby as you when you wake up in the morning against your will,” Remus whispered in Sirius’s ear.  
“Where’s my letter,” she asked Teddy who handed the letter to her. Hope grinned as she read her acceptance letter.  
“Congrats,” Lily told Sirius and Remus. “One child is head boy and your other child is now leaving to go to school. What are you going to do now that you’ll have the house to yourself?  
“I can think of a few things,” Sirius said moving his hand down Remus’s back. Remus sighed and removed his husbands hand from his butt.  
Lily laughed. “Congrats. I know you’re proud Remus.”  
“I am. I was worried it would never happen because of who he shares blood with, but then I remember that he shares blood with me as well, so I had a 50/50 chance of having a good child.”  
“I for one can’t wait to see Hope go to Hogwarts and cause trouble for Minnie,” Sirius said grinning. “I will be so proud of my little girl.”  
Lily shook her head smiling. “Honestly.”  
The Potter & Lupin clan had dinner with Victoire Weasley celebrating the news of head boy Teddy Lupin and the acceptance of Hope Lupin


End file.
